


Fated

by waytooshy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Incest, No Graphic Sexual Content, Prose Poem, Sibling Incest, Werewolves, i guess, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytooshy/pseuds/waytooshy
Summary: A short story about two sisters living in a very small house and trying to hide very big secrets from each other.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Elsanna Secret Santa gift for CanITellUSmThin <3   
> Major thanks to flyafar and Rhaeluna for beta-reading and moral support through this convoluted journey.

In a small town in Montana is where we’ll begin  
This story full of love and sorrow, but above all, sin  
A story of a girl who came back home  
And a girl who waited, for years, alone  
  
Made different by the time they’d spent apart  
It was hard for the two sisters to start  
Anew; like some completely strange women  
They had to learn how to live with each other  
  
In a small house at the edge of the woods  
With just one bed and barely enough room  
An hour drive away from the nearest town  
It was just Elsa and Anna, alone on their own  
  
Secrets were kept, though hard to keep  
Secrets that run within them blood deep  
Secret that hastened both of their hearts  
Secrets they’d rather remained in the dark  
  
Suspicions were kept to themselves as well  
Elsa wouldn’t ask, and Anna wouldn’t tell  
Where she ran off to each dusk and each dawn  
But when Elsa woke up, she’d be always gone  
  
When she’d go to bed there’d be no one downstairs  
So Elsa would just lie for hours and stare  
At the ceiling, waiting for the sound  
Of a door slamming shut and of feet on the ground  
  
With nothing to do, Elsa only had books,  
Her thoughts, her writing and some stolen looks  
At Anna, wondering what she might do  
For the hours she spent alone in the woods  
  
Curiosity can set one on a path straight to hell  
So Elsa wouldn’t ask what Anna wouldn’t tell  
But one time when she woke up to the sound of rain  
Anna lied there, naked, bruised, and in pain  
  
Anywhere she looked, a wound or a scratch  
On Anna’s arms, her legs, her chest and her back  
Bite marks the likes she’d never seen before  
Not human, not animal, something out of this world  
  
Elsa didn’t think much, she just helped her stand  
Cleaned up all the blood and closed every wound  
Nursed her, got her clothed, fed and helped her wash  
Until gone was every mark and bruise and dark red gash  
  
But what Anna wouldn’t say she still didn’t ask  
And so her sister was gone again one dusk  
Elsa sat in the dark and waited for the sound  
Of a door slamming shut and of feet on the ground  
  
When it came at last she ran down to meet her  
What she saw at first was a shadowy figure  
Then a pair of eerie, glowing eyes and beneath  
A gaping mouth full of razor sharp teeth  
  
It stood on hind legs and was creeping near  
Elsa wanted to scream but was frozen with fear  
Then one simple thought formed through the haze  
“Run!” it said, so she ran back upstairs  
  
When she reached her bedroom she settled her mind  
She got inside quickly, blocked the door behind  
Opened the window when she heard a growl  
Took a deep breath and then she jumped out  
  
She fell to the ground and rolled in the mud  
Forgot all the pain once she heard a thud  
The beast followed after, but she had a head start  
So she dashed for the woods and was gone in the dark  
  
She ran as fast as she physically could  
Making her way deep, deeper in the woods  
She went off the path and between the trees  
Hoping to lose the beast where it couldn’t fit  
  
But she was careless; didn’t see a root  
Screamed out in pain when her bare foot  
Got pierced by a stump; then down she went  
Tumbling through bushes and shrubs and ferns  
  
Tangled and battered she reached the end  
Of her unfortunate downhill descent  
Skin scraped raw off her knees, palms and face  
And one ankle burning with a dull ache  
  
For a few moments she just lied there and cried  
There was no more strength left within her to fight  
But when behind she heard the beast growl  
She gave in to fear and tried to crawl  
  
Away, far from the sound that grew clearer  
With each passing second the beast now got nearer  
It toyed with her; held back just an inch, thirsty  
For her screams of fear and her pleas for mercy  
  
Then came a sound that stopped the growl  
A clear, deafening and angry howl  
Another beast stood just up the slope  
But it was different; and it gave her hope  
  
Then everything happened at once in a flash  
A flurry of teeth and claws aiming to slash  
Murderous beasts straight out of a dream  
A dream that Elsa should never have seen  
  
Then one was beaten and had to flee  
It scrambled away before she could see  
Clearly; But she could swear  
She saw the beast turn into man  
  
The other stayed, it looked down at her  
It was “the good”; her savior by chance  
Then right before Elsa’s own eyes  
Its muzzle shrank down, gone were the paws  
  
Gone was the fur and deadly claws  
Gone was the tail and irises gold  
Gone was the beast that saved her life  
And Elsa could see the person inside  
  
Her voice failed her when she tried to speak  
So Anna crouched down and just touched her cheek  
There was no harm in that hand; only soft fingers  
That left a tingling trace wherever they lingered  
  
She tried to get up, but she couldn’t stand  
Not with her foot pierced and her ankle bent  
Awkwardly; they were far from home  
In the middle of the woods alone on their own  
  
She yelped in surprise when warm, strong arms   
Lifted her effortlessly straight off the ground  
With naked, hot chest pressed to Elsa’s cold side  
Anna told her she’s safe and she started the climb  
  
Hours might have passed before they got back  
Elsa couldn’t say; she was still in shock  
Did it really happen? Was this all a dream?   
Was her sister who held her a monster within?  
  
A beast chased her down, and a beast saved her too  
But the beast was as real as the pain in her foot  
As the arms that engulfed her and kept her secure  
This beast was as real as the trees and the moon  
  
When they got back, Anna shut the door  
Every window there was and every last hole  
She sat Elsa down by the fireplace  
And swore, once again, that she’ll keep her safe  
  
Then she asked Elsa to forget what she saw  
Said it would be better if she went back home  
“Home?” Elsa asked, brows furrowed in thought  
“I am home now. This is where I belong.”  
  
“You don’t understand,” Anna lowered her voice  
“This was just one man. The entire town knows  
That I care for you, and undoubtedly  
They will try to harm you just to get to me.”  
  
“I am cursed by these lands, but up to this night,  
With a small exception of that one fight,  
Most of the others kept a safe distance  
But they won’t now that they understand my weakness.”  
  
Elsa shook her head; this was far too much  
To take in one evening; the adrenaline rush  
That kicked in when she was running so fast  
Was now dying out and she needed to rest  
  
With resolve she was almost proud of  
She took Anna’s hand in both of her own  
“Whatever curse there is and whatever men,  
I won’t be your weakness. Let me be your strength.”  
  
In her tired state, she shut off her brain  
So the words that she spoke she had no reign  
Over; but they worked like a spell  
Anna didn’t ask; she decided to tell  
  
Every bit of story there was to be told  
All of it was shared on that single dawn  
For the darkness gave way to the first rays of sun  
Before they were finished and they both lied down  
  
And though she was tired like never before  
Elsa lied awake next to Anna on the floor  
With eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling  
Fearing something worse than even this evening  
  
For secrets were kept, until they were told  
Some secrets made better when they were resolved  
But secrets you keep away from your own heart  
Are bound to destroy you and all that you are  
  
In days that followed Elsa had to heal  
Though Anna patched her leg, she couldn’t walk, still  
For the wounds she suffered that could be seen  
Were nothing compared to those within  
  
Shadows would scare her; she could hear the growl  
In the breeze, the trees, in the hoot of an owl  
Anna would leave still, at dusk and at dawn  
But just to make sure that they were there alone  
  
Two weeks have passed, then three, then a month  
And things were back to normal when winter came round   
Ever since that evening, stronger was the bond  
Of the two sisters, safe, away from the world  
  
But some things remained forever unspoken  
There were glances shared, but no silence broken  
Some things are still best kept under a spell  
And so Anna wouldn’t ask, and Elsa wouldn’t tell  
  
To share a bed or an affectionate touch  
It’s normal, right? For two sisters like such  
That live together in a house all alone  
At the edge of the woods, in a world of their own  
  
That’s a lie that she’d tell herself when she needed  
To rationalize all the things she was feeling  
For Elsa could never allow for the truth  
To come to surface; to ruin what’s good  
  
But the glances she stole were hers to keep  
Of Anna’s smooth skin and the muscles deep  
Underneath; working like a fine tuned machine  
Her own perfect sister; the Alpha wolf queen  
  
With time she’d get accustomed with the local law  
There were humans here, but some of them wolf  
The hierarchy never still, but it was sacred  
There was only one Alpha, and there was one Fated  
  
On a rare trip to town Elsa would observe  
The way in which people reacted to her  
And to Anna; some were obviously scared  
Some were bellicose, and some… ensnared  
  
The latter crowd was one she despised the most  
For they were allowed to act, they could get close  
With Anna the way she couldn’t even admit  
To herself was the way that she really missed  
  
Anna wasn’t blind, she saw things weren’t well  
Yet she never asked what Elsa wouldn’t tell  
Because to ask was the simple part  
But what resulted could break her heart  
  
To lose her sister Anna couldn’t afford  
For she, too, felt there was something more  
Something in Elsa that made her heart beat faster  
Only to slow down in dread of impending disaster  
  
And so it would remain, the vicious circle of lust  
Love and sorrow, longing and fear that lead to distrust  
If not for one evening, a particularly cold night  
When they came back home from town to no light  
  
There was no power, and their house was old  
The fireplace alone could not fight the cold  
On the first floor; and while Anna didn’t care  
Elsa was a human and couldn’t sleep upstairs  
  
Neither was she keen on forcing Anna to take her bed  
So she decided to share Anna’s fold-up couch instead  
Under four blankets and close to the hearth  
She planned to behave and sleep by her side  
  
Evening passed to night, nearing daybreak  
But they still lied side by side, awake  
And like in any good old romance  
It started simply - with holding hands  
  
Then touch led to touch and hold led to hold  
Until their faces were levelled and some old  
Ancient magic worked between them to bring  
Their lips together with fate’s red string  
  
From there it was as if a storm broke loose  
Hands strayed from each other and were put to use  
To roam their bodies with pent-up need  
And savour every last inch with greed  
  
No questions asked and no doubtful thoughts  
They let themselves do what they craved for months  
The world could be gone outside of the heat  
Only touches and moans and hands gripping sheets  
  
That night would forever be burned in their minds  
What happened between them was for no one to find  
Out; for that passion gave birth to unnatural sins  
When beast lied with human, and kin with kin  
  
Love, too, can sometimes lead a path straight to hell  
Neither one would ask and neither would tell  
If the night that they shared could happen again  
Neither one would ask just to spare them the pain  
  
But if love like this was a love that was wrong  
If the feelings forbidden and sick, then how come  
Was the answer so clear to them when they mated?  
Anna was the Alpha, Elsa was her fated  
  
There are ways to keep secrets in the world of men  
But beasts speak a language only they understand  
It doesn't have words, neither letters nor sounds  
It can be only deciphered by one’s instinct alone  
  
They could disagree, but the laws clearly stated  
No one comes between Alpha wolves and their Fated  
So when Anna walked Elsa through the busy town square  
There'd be no words exchanged, just disapproving stares  
  
The humans in town still remained unaware  
Since the world of the beast didn’t mean much to them  
But as time passed and the Spring came around  
Rumors started to spread in and out of the town  
  
Meanwhile, in the house at the edge of the woods  
Sick of lying and hiding, they decided they could  
Give in to their feelings; then they had the talk  
Everything was clear; secrets were no more  
  
Elsa loved Anna, ever since day one  
When she saw her waiting at the airport alone  
Saw the changes the years apart brought to her  
Though she tried to ignore it, Elsa was just a girl  
  
Anna loved Elsa, and her love was strong  
Since the moment she saw her she had felt the bond  
But the feelings ran deeper than just magic and fate  
She loved her as a person, not only a mate  
  
When all doubts were vanquished, and all thing were settled  
Anna called a meeting; all the wolves that she battled  
Since the day she arrived to their grandparents’ town  
And all wolves had gathered in the light of full moon  
  
She spoke out with pride, and she spoke with resolve  
Every discontent mutter she would silence with a growl  
She decided to finally take her rightful place  
As the leader of pack - and announced her mate  
  
When the crowd went wild, Anna stood her ground  
But her fangs grew longer and she looked around  
With eyes of gold; the men went still  
And even Elsa could feel the chill  
  
Run up her spine; in her wolf guise  
Anna was menacing; first in her size  
Then in sharpness of teeth, and then of her claws  
Then, of course, strength - she was stronger than all  
  
But she was still calm - she allowed them to speak  
First spoke a young ginger, “you two make me sick.”  
“This is wrong,” added one, “it’s a sin,” agreed next  
“How can you have offspring if you’re both of the same sex?”  
  
“She’s a human, she’s worthless; not to mention the fact  
You two come from one womb, you’re related by blood.”  
Anna let the words sink, then raised one of her hands  
“If you doubt my decision, I will give you a chance.”  
  
“You can challenge me now, in this light of full moon  
And to make my point clearer, I can face two of you  
Any two that you choose; if you win I’ll step down  
I will face my defeat and I’ll leave this town”  
  
“If I win, however, you will have to accept  
The decision I made and you’ll give it rest  
Once and for all; you will cease all attack  
I will be your leader and you’ll be my pack”  
  
There were mutters again, but this time content  
The men seemed pleased; they considered the offer  
Elsa looked to Anna, her heart beating fast  
But her Alpha stood strong and was not giving up  
  
Two men were chosen, they stepped out of the crowd  
Walked up to Elsa and Anna and vowed  
To lead a fair fight and respect the laws  
The one left victorious would be leader of all  
  
Anna nodded solemnly and gave both men a hand  
She, too, vowed to respect the laws of the land  
Then they took a step back, and before Elsa knew  
There was one beast before her facing another two  
  
Things happened quickly; there was no time to think  
The two men surrounded the Alpha wolf queen  
Claws went in first; then came the teeth  
And at the sidelines Elsa struggled to breathe  
  
She was scared for her sister; didn’t doubt her strength  
But there she was fighting not one but two men  
And she was cornered; she was on defense  
The crowd’s roaring cheers were getting intense  
  
But then something happened, faster than sound  
One of the men was down flat on the ground  
He howled in pain, there was blood on his face  
And deep wounds on his arms, and around his waist  
  
The fight was now even, they were now one-on-one  
The man hesitated and seemed now overcome  
With fear; he looked back for some help  
But laws were sacred, so the fight couldn’t end  
  
Not without a victor; Elsa grit her teeth  
Anna came on hard but she still had to win  
And the man, though scared, didn’t want to flee  
If Anna lost now it would all be for nothing  
  
But she didn’t falter; with the second man down  
She stood up proud before the whole crowd  
Didn’t have to say it; the deal couldn’t be clearer  
Anna won a fair fight and was their true leader  
  
Strange are the ways in the realm of the beasts  
For with this one fight all the men’s protests ceased  
As if by a touch of a magic wand  
Everything was settled, all resentment gone  
  
When that night passed and gave way to dawn  
All the wolf-men returned back to town  
Elsa and Anna were left there alone  
To discuss what passed, and what was to come  
  
“I’m not sure what happened, how you managed to win,  
And how things went to this from ‘it’s a vile sin!’  
But I take it you’re now the true leader of pack?”  
Elsa asked softly, patching Anna’s back  
  
Anna smiled. “Yes, and it means I’ll be tied to this land  
Until some brave idiot wants to challenge my command  
But you’ll be at my side, and I will keep you safe”  
She took Elsa’s hand as she vowed that again  
  
Overcome by love, Elsa leant in to kiss  
Anna’s bruised cheek, black eye and cut lips  
There were things to sort still, but at least for now  
It was just Elsa and Anna, alone on their own  
  
In a small town in Montana their story begins  
And it serves as a reminder that love  
always  
wins


End file.
